


Bang Bang

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

Jess picked up the rifle from the bed, giving it a wary look. "You want me to do what with this?"

Jo took the rifle out of Jess' hands. "Clean it. You wanted to come hunting with me and this is part of the job. Maybe I should start you off easier since you've never handled one of these. How about a knife?"

Jess laughed and kissed Jo on the lips. "Whatever you think is best. I just want to be a part of your life and if that's hunting, then I'm all for it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

***

Jo fired her shotgun before dropping it and grabbing Jess' hand. "Run!" Jess stumbled as she fought to keep up with Jo as they ran through the dilapidated hall.

"Do we know how to kill that thing?" Jess yelled as she dodged incoming projectiles.

"Not...no." Jo made a face before pulling out a gun and shooting behind them. "I'm going to say the ole fashioned way of burning its corpse."

"Good thing I found out where he's buried. It's outside."

"Then let's go. Time to burn a corpse." Jo kicked an opening through a boarded window and they dove outside.

***

Jess handed Jo a cold beer before plopping next to her. "That's so much fun. And you do this all the time?"

"Near about." Jo curled against Jess as she played with the bottle. "I'm glad you were there. I normally work alone, but it gets-"

Jess slung an arm around Jo's shoulder and kissed her head. "I know, and for what it's worth, I'm glad I was there too."

"You don't miss-"

She shrugged and looked away. "Sometimes, but he's with his brother saving the world and I'm here with you. I-It's better. I like you, Jo. A lot."


End file.
